The Book of Minecraftia : The Adventure Begins
by TheEnd1192
Summary: Rewritten Version! - Follow the adventure of a small team to free Minecraft from Herobrine's grasp once and for all! Can they accomplish the mission? Includes SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox #Skylox. Rated T for mild violence and for curses here and there. OC submission is currently stopped.
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

**Yo, wassup, TheEnd1192 here. I decided to rewrite the whole story. It still uses the same storyline (but with some twists!), a new writing style and new characters as well. Well, I changed the name and appearance of the all characters and now will include Skylox! Btw, I'm accepting OCs now! If you want your OC to be included in this story, PM me (as some people say putting them in review section count as "Interactive story" which is against the rules). So yeah, this is the first chapter of the story, hope you enjoyed it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does (or maybe Microsoft?). Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>{Prologue}<strong>

* * *

><p>[Ash's P.O.V]<p>

Hi, wassup. My name's Ash. I'm just a regular 15 teenager with academic craps, girls problems, family stuffs blah, blah, blah. It was a regular day, except that I have a school assignment that's nearly impossible to be done in a day. Fortunately, the assignment was to be done in pairs. I was paired with Fealy , a friend I known well.

We was in a shopping centre, looking for some tools and material for our task. We was taking the lift, just two of us were taking that lift. Everything went nicely smooth, until the lift started to shook a few times, and few moments later, both of us were thrown to the ground. The lift's shaft failed, causing the lift's cable to snap, forcing us to say hi to the ground at high speed, free falling from 4th floor all the way to ground level. We were panicking, not even able to say a prayer.. In seconds, we hit the ground, hard with an overwhelming banging sound.

I was still conscious, and was able to witness what was probably my end. I saw the lift completely deformed, blood splattered nearly everywhere, Fealy beside me lying unconscious. I heard my own breathing, and sound of people trying to open the lift's door... Soon, I blacked out...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Whole New World<strong>

* * *

><p>[Fealy's P.O.V]<p>

I immediately blacked out after the impact. It was like, I'm done, I'm dead. I was proven wrong though. I woke up somewhere I'm not familiar with, head's spinning. I looked around the unfamiliar environment for a while and asked myself, "Where am I?"

I stood up and took a better look around. Something was not right. Everything is linear... and very blocky. I looked at my hand and immediately screamed in horror

"What is this?! What happened to my hand?" I said as I saw my hand. It was also blocky, like the whole thing around me. With nothing but my clothes, I walked aimlessly. No goals, no thought, no destination, I just ventured this weird place. After few minutes of walking, I stumbled across a figure, lying unconscious on the grass covered surface. His cube face have some bruises on it. His eyes were closed, indication he was unconscious. I gasped as I realized who it was.

It was Ash.

I rushed to him, trying to wake him up. "Hey, Ash, wake up. Please wake up, for me", I mumbled as I shook his body. He started to move, and slowly opened his eyes. His dark brown eyes examined the environment around him.

[Ash's P.O.V]

I was in somewhere. Somewhere really... blocky. I looked at the trees, mountains, and all critters around me, they were made out of blocks. A figure beside me was also formed out of blocks. It wore a white shoes, a dark blue jeans and an ocean blue t-shirt. Her blocky hazel eyes stared at me, looking worried.

"Oh, Fealy. Everything's so blocky, I think I'm hallucinating" I said as I stood on the grass carpet.

"No, you're not hallucinating. It is for real, things getting very blocky around here" she said with a serious face on.

"Oww, come on, Fealy. Stop bullshit around and help me" I replied. She looks annoyed and scared at the same time

"First of all, I'm not gonna let you down. Second, I'm not telling you bullshit". She held her cubic hand out and helped me got up. I brushed dirts of my clothes and quickly asked her what she was talking about

"What do you mean, you're not telling bullshit?" I asked her, looking like a dumb. She sighed, trying to tell me what was going on.

"Look at your surroundings, look at yourself, then tell me" she replied, with some annoyance in her voice. I did what she told me. I looked around my surroundings better, and was surprised by the view. I realized it was real, it wasn't my hallucination. It was for REAL.

I ran to the nearest body of water, Fealy hurrying behind me. I looked at my reflection on water's surface, Fealy joined me soon after that. I was made of blocks. My white hoodie curved perfectly to my cubistic body, so did my black jeans I wore before, black-white sneakers wrapped around my blocky feet. My dark brown eyes was made out of pixels, so did my other facial feature. That was... creepy

"Bullshit! This is impossible!" I raged, punching a nearby tree.

"This is not our world, it's... Damn, this is just impossible".

Fealy came over to me to calm me down. She held my shoulder, her gaze was soft and warm, as usual.

"We'll get outta here, we'll find a way out" she uttered. I nodded and took deep breaths, controlling myself.

"Come on, if we wanna survive in Minecraft we should get some supplies and a shelter first. Let's go now" I spoke to her, no anger in my voice

She looked confused and I heard her mumbled about something. I didn't care enough about that. First thing I was looking for was a shelter. We need someplace to live, to cover ourselves from sun and rain, and of course, to hide us from baddies that want to eat my face.

After few minutes of walking, Fealy decided to break the ice between us.

"So, Minecraft... You have beat one of these before right?" She asked me.

"Beat this game? Not even once", I smirked at her as I said that

She looked confused and yelled at me "Wait, you have played this game for about 2 years and you haven't defeated this game yet?!". I smiled at her, she's kinda cute in that kind of expression.

"Nope, but I'm into PvP, so trust me, I'm good", I calmly answered her. She let out a small sigh.

"So, what's we're looking for? We have walked for a while, you know", her hazel eyes stared at me once again.

I scanned at my surrounding and answered her, "Shelter, of any kind. A cave, a big tree, you name it", I smirked confidently at her

"Well, will that one over there work?", she pointed at a small cave opening on a mountain. I put my hood on and smiled confidently. I thought this part will be very time consuming.

"Good job, Fealy. You just increased our change of surviving significantly. Let's check that out", I said casually. I went first, Fealy followed behind me. It was a good place for first nights.

"A dry, small cave. This is perfect. Great job, Fealy", I praised her for the perfectly ideal shelter.

"It's dark around here, don't you think?" She asked for my opinion.

"I know. Okay, I'll look for something flammable. Meanwhile, search for fire starters. You got it?" I uttered.

"Got it", a simple reply came out from her mouth

"Okay, see ya' and be careful!", I told her just before I went to look for something to burn.

"Be careful!", she yelled just before I entered the forest.

It was nearly sunset. I knew I have to be fast so I hastened my steps I took everything wooden in my sight. Dried barks, sticks, twigs, you name them. I also plucked some apples off trees while I was looking for those things. After I thought I have enough, I headed back to the cave on the mountain.

"Hello? I'm back", I said in loud voice, it echoes through the cave.

"Hi, you got them?", a soft, warm, cute and welcoming voice replied

"Yeah, got these things, should be enough for this night", I dropped the woods I brought. "You have something to light them up?"

She showed me two pieces of rough flints, and said "I found these, they sparked easily"

I smiled at how independent this "girlie" girl could be in the matter of hours. She was shy and didn't move much. She was "girlie" without tomboy side before she got here. Well, I things changed a lot since then. She stared at me with confused expression.

"Hello? Are you OK?", she said as she waved her hand over my eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Let's start a fire", I said as I took the flints from her hands and started a fire big enough to light up the small cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya, guys. That's the first chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed it, took a while to write that down so any reviews will be appreciated, PM me to submit your OC and stay tuned for more chapters.<strong>

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on**

**This is TheEnd1192, out**


	2. Chapter 2: Terror of Nights

**Yo, wassup, TheEnd's back here with another chapter! This chapter is shorter than before though so, yeah. I forgot to add form for OCs last time so here it is:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Traits:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Example:**

**Name: Ash**

**Age: 15**

**Traits: Humoric, easily concerned, witty, motivates self**

**Physical Appearance: 5ft tall, black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, white hoodie, black jeans, black-white sneakers.**

**Weapons of choice: I don't want to spoil this**

**So yeah, that's for now. If you have an OC to add to this story, put them in reviews section or PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

**NOW, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 2: Terror of Nights}<strong>

* * *

><p>[Ash's P.O.V]<p>

It was nighttime already. We had been sitting around the fire for couple of hours, eating apples I plucked earlier for dinner. The temperature dropped down significantly in nighttime, causing the weather to got colder and colder. I saw Fealy started to feel cold.

I took off my hoodie, revealing white thin t-shirt behind it. I stood up and walked behind her

"What's this?", she asked, looking dumb

"You felt cold, this will help to warm you up", I told her as I put my hoodie around her to warm her up.

"Thank you", she smiled at me, her long blonde hair beautifully reflects light from the fire.

"No problem, sis", I replied. I called her sis of sister because she was like a sister to me. I knew her since I was 8, and she was a very decent girl so yeah.

**Four hours later**

The night had gone late, the weather had gone colder. I felt the cold stinging into my bones, but I decided not to show it. I tried to get a sleep but I can't, so did Fealy. She sat by my side and chatted. We chatted about any hell we can think of, about this game to our personal life. Hours passed, I don't know how much. Our talk was interrupted by a figure stood in front of our cave entrance.

"Hey, there's someone there! Let's ask him for a help!", she screamed excitedly while pointing at the figure. I carefully looked at the figure, and it didn't seem to be friendly to me...

Red eyes, pale greenish skin, torn off clothes.

Zombie.

I was slightly worried as I don't have any weapon to fight it off. I was thinking about hiding back there. And it was a wrong decision.

"Fealy, shut your mouth tightly, we'll hide in the corner", I whispered to her, taking care not to draw the attention of the zombie. Too bad it looked at us before we moved. It moaned and rushed towards us. I, personally, panicked.

"Too late!" I shouted. I grabbed one of the burning sticks from the campfire and stood up, challenging the monster to a duel.

"Ash!", she yelled at me terrified. She curled up at the corner of the room, her face looked pale and her breathing was unstable.

"Stay back! Let me handle this!" I shouted back to her, not very confident. Now she looked very concerned.

I let out an echoing cry as I charged at the zombie. As it was in my reach, I swung the stick sideways. Sparks was sent into the air as the hot burning stick came in contact with zombie's green-rotten flesh. It groaned and pounced on me. Before he could pin me down, I swung the burning stick again at it, knocking the walking dead back. I swung the stick for the third time. I swung it with all might I had. It broke down into pieces. I gathered my strength as best as I could and kicked down the living corpse to the ground. I quickly stepped on it and used a part of the broken stick to finish it. I impaled it's chest with the broken piece of wood, hoped it hit it's heart. It crippled for seconds, then it was movementless. It's done

I calmed myself, regulate my breathing and turned my sight to a girl behind me: Fealy. She was watching me in horror the whole time. I walked towards her and sat beside her, patting her back.

"Calm down, it's okay now, no need to cry," I tried to soothe her. She looked frightened. Her body was trembling and she was sobbing.

"It's fine now. Nothing to be scared, see? We'll be just fine, trust me", I stood up and pushed a small boulder by the entrance to seal it. Not completely though, but small enough to let anything in. I went back to her. Her breathing was stable then, her sobs stopped.

I looked at her and suddenly I felt concerned about her safety in this place. This place is too cruel for her, where only the strongest survives.

"I'm scared", she said half crying. I pat her back, trying to soothe her. "I'm too weak for this... I... just can't"

I took a deep breath and convinced her, "As long as I'm here, by your side, I'll keep you safe and I won't even dare to risk your life. I promise, I will never ever leave your side. Don't you worry about it. You can keep my word, trust me."

She seemed to have calmed down by then. I sat by her side for minutes without talking. I could see she was growing sleepy. Over time, she yawned, and leaned her head on my shoulder. She was like my younger sister so that's no longer awkward.

I felt sleepy over time. I yawned couple of times before I gave up. I looked at the ceiling, and closed my eyes, hoping this night will pass quickly.

I fell asleep, in a deep nice sleep. I have to get some good rest tonight,

For tomorrow should be a bigger day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for more chapters, any reviews and comments will be appreciated and submit your OCs!<strong>

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Newcomers

**Yo, wassup. TheEnd1192 back here. I'm pretty sorry for the delay, I was very busy but now I'm free (hooray!). Ok, well so this is the chapter 3 of this story, hope you enjoy this. I'm still accepting OCs by the way. I need 2 girls and a boy to add into the story and for the love of GOD, please do not upload a Mary Sues/Gary Stus. Most people will be irritated with them just for you to know. Okay so I'm not going to expand this author notes. Some of you hate 'em, don't you?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and any Youtuber mentioned in this story.**

**Now, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 3: Another Newcomers}<strong>

* * *

><p>[Adam's P.O.V]<p>

I quickly ran over my desk and grabbed all my recording tools. A microphone, a webcam ,and my external harddisk. I quickly took my backpack and stuffed all my tools inside. Car sirene sound filled the whole room.

"Hey! Come on, lazyass! We're going to be late!" a familiar sound yelled.

"Give me some time, Ty! I'm almost done!" I yelled back at him. I slung the bag onto my back and rushed downstairs.

Ty, or known better as deadlox and I were going to the annual Minecraft Convention a.k.a the Minecon. After confirming myself I switched off every light, I went to the door and closed it behind, locking it.

"Come on, Adam! Fans are waiting!" he said half-shouting. I rushed to him, opened the car's door and sat at the shotgun. I put the safety belt on and leaned on my back for a moment.

"Nice car. Where did you get this car?" I asked casually.

"A friend of mine let me drive this car for couple of days," he replied easily.

He quickly switched gear and hit the gas pedal. I leaned my back on the seat, relaxing myself.

We were on the highway then, speeding at around 70. Everything was nice and smooth until a car on our side decided to ram us. Ty instantly lost control of the car. It crashed to a barricade made out of solid concrete. That was the last time I saw that world...

I slowly opened my eyes, everything was bizarrely white. I let my eyes adapt to the light and asked myself one simple question.

"Where am I?" I said as I looked at my surrounding. Trees around me, not too tall though. I saw a body lying on the grassy ground. A boy with hair blocking his left eye.

"Oh my god, Ty!", I exclaimed. I ran towards him and shook him up a few times. He stirred up few moments later.

"Uh... What? Where?" he said as I stared at him. "Is that you, Adam? What happened?"

"I don't know," I looked around me. Then I noticed something.

"Hold a minute, why is this familiar?" I asked as I looked at the scenery around me. It was made out of blocks. Mountains to caves, animals to plants, all made of blocks.

"You're right," he uttered as he looked around. "Could this be?"

"No way, Ty," I stated. "Minecraft's just a game, not a life. It's just impossible"

Ty stared at me more intensely, and that startled me. "What the hell are you looking at?" I said. He didn't even blink

"You should see yourself, Adam. Then you tell me," he suggested. My curiosity drove me to find out. I walked to the edge of a small pond and looked down.

I gasped as I looked at my reflection. Instead of my clothes I wore before, it was different. Black-purple shirt and trousers, jade necklace and a sunglasses. No wonder it seemed dark.

"What?! Isn't this my skin?" I looked anxiously at Ty. He just gave a small nod.

"That's your Minecraft skin, and I think I had mine on too..." he stated nervously. We stared at ourselves for a few minute, then he decided to take an action before it was too late.

"Let's go, Adam. We shouldn't waste our time here. Nighttime will come before we know". He walked to a tree several feet in front of me and started punching the tree. I walked beside him.

"Hmm, weird. It should have been broken by now," he said as he punched the tree log rapidly. I watched it for a while yet it didn't break.

As he was trying to break the log, I thought about this world. Will we respawn? Or is this hardcore mode? Snap it, I shouldn't risk my life to find out. Ty was still punching the tree. I then remembered another hidden gamemode in Minecraft...

"Ty," I called. "when is the last time we play adventure mode?"

***Nighttime***

Night had fallen. No food, no shelter, no weapon, no light source, just us. I kept my eyes open and my ears peeled in case something happened. I kept hearing sounds, but I saw nothing. That creeps me out.

"Woah, Ty, you hear that?" I asked as I heard weird sound again.

"Um, nope," he replied. "I hear nothing. Dude, stop being paranoid like that, it doesn't...". He didn't finish his words. An arrow flew through us, I barely dodged it.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed. We turned around and saw a skeleton, pulling it's bow to us again.

"Adam," Ty called. "Not now, Ty," I replied. "I think we should run like hell, like now" he suggested

"Okay, now, RUN LIKE HELL!" I screamed on top of my lungs and ran like there's no tomorrow. More arrows rained on us, just a bit too much for a skeleton to shoot. I looked back and saw dozens more of them pulling their bows. To add some 'chilling' effect, zombies joined the party. Man, that was awful...

[Ash P.O.V, daytime at beginning of the chapter]

I woke up fully recharged. My back hurts a bit as I was leaning against a solid-stone wall the whole night. I carefully stood up, taking care not to wake Fealy up and pushed the boulder aside. Fresh air rushed inside. A beautiful scenery displayed in front of me. Green grass and plants, a clear lake and couple of burning skeletons.

Thinking of what I should do that day, I came up with a lot to do. Look for wood, search for food, make a better shelter, go mining, start a farm, find diamonds, get better weapons and armors, start farming mobs, make nether portal, get some resources, find strongholds, defeat the dragon, and more, and more. But then I was like, 'hell, we got time, no need to speedrun this game, lol'.

I took a random piece of stone and hit it against the wall. I then stuck it on a piece of stick and finished a simple makeshift axe. It looked horrible, it wouldn't last long but at least I won't be using it too much. I went back inside to prepare myself for a wood-chopping trip and a girl surprised me by standing in front of me in a sudden.

"Whoah, holy porkchop! What the hell, Fealy?" I exclaimed. She was *this* close to me.

"Um, sorry?". She was awake already. Man, that one scared the nether out me...

"What are you doing?" she continued to ask me as she looked at the axe.

"I'm going to find some food and wood," I replied." keep the fire lit until I'm back, okay?"

"Okie dokie," she cheerfully said and went inside again. Oh well. I went down the mountain we lived on and picked a tree.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I assured myself. I swung my axe at it, nothing happened. I swung it again, still, nothing happened. I grew anxious. I swung the axe for the last time and a block of wood popped out. I silently cheered and picked it up. The wood piece magically became significantly smaller. I placed it on the ground and chopped more wood, on tree after another. Meanwhile, I picked some arrows skeletons left behind and killed a cow for it's beef. I went back home with all the loot I just got.

I arrived in the small makeshift house of mine and called, "Hello, I'm back".

"Hello, what's up?" a cute familiar sound replied

"Ever eat chargrilled meat before?"

***Few minutes later***

I finally finished my meal. I decided to spice up the room a bit that morning. I fashioned a workbench and started to work. Together, I and Fealy made great team. I did heavier job when she did the easier. I installed the door, she dumped the firewood, I mined the coals inside the cave, she made torches. Hours later, we have finished the work. The room was neater now. Crafting tables are in the corner with a small stool beside it, furnaces stuck in the walls, some still empty chests are stacked neatly and of course we have proper lighting now.

It was sunset, and I know I shouldn't get outside by now.

"Hm, I think we skipped the lunch," Fealy said as she realized the time.

"We still got some spare beefs, you want a piece? I'll cook," I offered her. She smiled at me and nodded.

***Nighttime***

Night came again. Fealy was cleaning the furnace after we 'accidentally' set it on fire (she did it! She poured coals on the wrong slot!). I didn't have anything left to do so I decided to head to the crafting table. With some random cobblestones and sticks, I started to work on a sword. I need a weapon to survive and a stone sword sounds fine.

Sound of hammer striking stones echoed in the stone cave. Few moments later, Fealy came to me.

"Finally, I'm done. What are you doing?" she asked. I stopped my hammering and looked at her.

"I'm making a weapon, a sword made of stone, actually," I replied. "Monster's are out there and we'll need it sooner or later." I said as I held the sword on my right hand and swung it couple of times. She nodded, understanding what I'm saying.

"Hm, that's logical. It's going to-wait, you hear that?" her face expression suddenly turned into scared expression.

"Hear what?" I said as she gave gesture to shut up. I heard it, and it was real.

I quickly headed outdoor and...

"Holy God of..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! Sucks to be you! A cliffhanger, just recently learning about it. So yeah, this is it, hope you enjoyed it, any comment and review will be appreciated and of course stay in tune for more chapters.<strong>

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on**


	4. Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

**Yo, wassup, TheEnd1192's here. This time I'm bringing you the first major action chapter. No drama, no romance (I don't even remember I made romance scenes), just pure action. So, yeah, enjoy it.**

**Before we hop into the story, I'm informing you that I'm still opening OC submission. Look for the form in chapter 2. And please do not make your OC sounds OP, readers hate that. (note: a background story for your character(s) will be nice).**

**One more thing, if there is someone who reads this is able to make story cover, PM me. I'll be really appreciating that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and any Youtuber mentioned in this story.**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Search and Rescue<p>

[Adam's P.O.V]

We immediately ran and yelled for help but no avail. I freaked out, literally.

"Ty, Ty! Now I'm very startled!" I yelled. I heard couple explosions then.

"Don't use quotes you used on Jason on me!" he yelled back.

We kept running, but we can't keep it up. Now Minecraft's scary. I took jumps, parkours until we finally stuck in the corner. Hope was lost as the mobs started to came closer. Suddenly, a figure with a sword jumped out nowhere from the dark. It looked like a male, about 5 feet tall. A white hoodie covered his facial features.

He slashed at a zombie quickly and went to another. "Run! Move it!" he yelled. We practically ran at him and with some terrible sticks, we tried our best to defend ourselves.

"GO THERE! FASTER!" he yelled harder than before. We ran at the direction he pointed. There was a small wooden door on a mountain. He was running to right behind us, killing any stray zombie close enough to be slashed at. I opened the door and let both in. The boy closed the door behind him.

"Fealy! Fealy! Where is she?" he called, half-panicking. He shuffled through the small cave carved into rectangle rooms.

"Fealy! Damn, where is she?"

He kept calling 'Fealy'. I then asked him about her (I suppose), "Who's this Fealy?".

"A friend of mine"

"HELP!", a sharp scream entered the room.

"No, no, no, this is NOT happening!" the boy angered. He went to another side of a room and took a makeshift axe and a pickaxe. He walked towards us and handed them over.

"It's up to you guys to come or no, but I'm going out there," he said, swiftly leaving the room again. I looked at Ty. He nodded yes. I sighed, took the pickaxe and headed outside.

[Ash's P.O.V]

They took her out and someone definitely have to save her. I charged outside with my stone sword and quickly ran following the sound. It was getting louder and louder as I ventured further inside the dark forest. I heard bushes moving and as I looked that way, a zombie pounced me down. It tried to bite me off. I struggled to defend myself, nearly helpless when a wooden pickaxe hit it's head. Those two guys were there to help.

"T-thanks," I panted. "I owe you that one."

One of them which wore black shirt and a sunglasses took out the pick from the zombie's dead body. "You saved us, now we save you."

"Fair enough,". A scream was heard again, and was louder. "Fealy!" I yelled. I ran and jumped through thick bushes.

She was tied on a pole, about 15 zombies surrounded her. I stopped at my track as those zombies stared at me. Two guys behind me froze at their tracks too.

"Uhh... Wassup?" I said, hoping not to agitate them. Sadly, they charged towards us.

We fought with our terrible weapons. "Lesson #1, NEVER speak with zombies," one of the man with white t-shirt said. " They didn't look sociable." he continued.

"Shut up," I replied. I slashed my sword at one of them, and it sadly missed. One of them tried to pin me down. However, I managed to cut it's right arm and dodge sideways. I stabbed it's head from behind with my sword and it fell to ground. Bad lucks for me, another one came out from nowhere and pinned me on a tree. I dodged it's bite and tried to free myself. From a peek from it's shoulder, I saw sun was rising over the horizon. I chuckled and true enough, few seconds later it started to burn. I kicked it off me and it fell to the ground. I watched it cried in pain before becoming dusts.

I pulled off my sword and went to Fealy. She apparently had her mouth shut during the fight. I cut her ropes and let her free. She instantly hugged me. I responded her hug.

"God, thank you. I thought I was to die there!" she said half-sobbing.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry. Remember the promise I made? I won't break it, no matter what will happen." I tried to comfort her.

"Umm, I have no intention of interrupting you two, but shouldn't we get going?" the young man with black shirt asked. I nodded and agreement and started to walk back our house. Those two men were behind me, and I was walking with Fealy beside me, my hand wrapped over her back.

When we made it home, I immediately brought her to her room and let her rest on the bed. I left her room and closed the wooden door behind. One problem is now solved, another to go.

I tried to flash identify the two. First was wearing a black-purple shirt with jade necklace and a sunglasses. Another one was wearing white t-shirt and long hair that blocked one of his eyes. I realized who I have rescued and chuckled.

[Ty's P.O.V]

The boy with white hoodie stared at us intensely. He was identifying us. Few moments later he let out a chuckle followed by a smile.

"So, Adam, Ty, tell me what you're doing here?" he casually asked. I shocked because I think I haven't introduced myself.

"How do you know our name?" Adam asked him back, nearly freaking out.

He let a sigh and replied, "Come on Skydoesminecraft, stop joking around. And this guy suppose to be deadlox, right?"

"Oh, that's why," I stated. "I thought you can read minds or something like that."

Adam laughed at my opinion and joked, "I'm gonna kill you because you make me freak out, kid!"

"No, please, I fan," the boy replied. We all burst into a hearty laugh. "Oh god, that was weird, by the way my name's Ash, nice to meet you two."

"Hey Ash, nice too meet you too," I said. "And that girl?"

"Her name's Fealy"

"She seems important to you, are you guys a pair of lover or something?" Adam interrogated. The boy let out small laugh.

"No, she's my best friend, no romance between us," the boy answered. "Now how about you guys? Tell me how you two ended up here."

***After few hours of talking***

"So I was like, 'oh my god, why the hell is he licking my window?!' " Laugh burst as Adam finished his story.

"Oh, my god, that's good one, man, oh my gosh... hhh," I said. Ash rose from his seat after wrapping up his laugh and grabbed a stone sword he used before.

"I'm going to get some food, so please tell her that if she woke up." He walked to the door and opened it. He looked beside him and instantly became surprised.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, I just love doing that. So yeah, any comments or reviews will be appreciated, PM your OCs if you have one and stay tuned for more chapters.<strong>

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sign

**Yo, wassup guys. This is TheEnd1192 with another chapter. What's about this chapter? This chapter is where the main problem in this story and this is where I will shout...**

**HAPPY *belated* CHINESE NEW YEAR for those who celebrates it. And, oh, this chapter also officially marked where I stop accepting OCs so...**

**STOP! STOP WHATEVER OC YOU'RE WORKING AT FOR THIS STORY. It's settled. Thank you for your OCs and your support. I'll open the OC acceptance again later in the story so stay in the tune.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and any youtuber mentioned in this story.**

**NOW, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 5: The Sign}<strong>

* * *

><p>[Ash's P.O.V]<p>

I was trying to get some food when a goddamn creeper hissed and blew my ass! Why can't anything be easy here? Well, I honestly didn't remember much 'cuz I blacked out immediately.

I woke up on a bed, three familiar faces greeted me. I fully opened my eyes and saw Adam, Ty and Fealy by the bed.

"Oh, what's up?" I casually greeted them. Fealy then hugged me.

"I thought you were dead!" she happily cheered. "God you scared out the living daylight out of me!"

I responded by patting her back. I saw Ty tried to talk, but Adam signaled him not to. Few moments later, Fealy released her hug and backed away.

"How are you doin'?" Adam asked in his own style of speech.

"I have been better," I answered. "How bad are the damages that single creeper did?"

"Well," Ty tried to make a list. "The doorway's completely destroyed, leaving a hole enough for anything to come inside."

"Plus, a broken wrist and some damage on your leg," Adam continued.

I took a deep breath and said, "I have to get some wood and stone."

"No, you don't," Fealy held me back. "Get some rest. This is an ORDER. DO NOT EVER TRY TO CROSS THAT."

"She's right," Ty added. "We'll be working on it, don't worry, right, Adam?"

"Yeah," Adam replied immediately.

"Thanks, guys." I thanked them. Adam nodded and took the stone axe with him. "Hey, Ty, Adam." I called.

"Yeah?" they replied in the same time.

"How about you guys staying here?" I offered.

"What? Really?" Ty questioned my statement.

"Yes, I'm sure Fealy will be glad too. Right Fealy?"

"Well, they're good guys and they saved us so, why not." Fealy answered.

"It's settled then, welcome to the family, guys." I stated. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll be going now, see ya." Ty waved his hand. I waved my hand back in response.

***Nighttime***

*door knocks*

"Come in"

"Hey Ash, it's me." It was Fealy.

"Oh, what's up?" I asked her.

"Just want to see your condition," she replied. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine for now. I'll be fit as a horse tomorrow." I said in convincing expression.

"I'm glad. Just stay safe okay?" she uttered in concerned tone. I nodded in response.

"Well, I'm going to let you rest," she told me as she walked towards the door. "Oh, and those two guys, Adam and Ty, aren't they? They're carving their own room now so excuse the noise." Then she left.

"Hmm, that would explain those disturbing sounds." I muttered. I grew sleepy over time and well, fell asleep.

I woke up to a strange place. Dark dungeon lit with fire and mysterious red beam of light. I looked around and found five figures, all shackled and hung on a wall. One of them was across the room, the other four were by my sides. I recognized three human beside me. Fealy, Adam and Ty. But another one beside me and the one across the room... I never met them both. Another figure, entered the room.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at it. It looked like that thing ignored me. "Hey! Are you deaf or what?!" I yelled again. It still ignored me. "Hey! Do I have to make myself clear?!"

"It's done master," the figure said in bold. "It's all set."

I just watched at the direction it talked to. Another figure entered the room. This time it looked male. He walked towards Ty, holding a sword.

"Hey, you! Leave him alone!" I commanded. He looked to me. To my shock, his eyes were pure white, glowing in dark. It struck Ty. I screamed in terror.

And jumped off my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I know. It's very short, I got it. Hmmm... What does that nightmare mean, though... Well, we'll see later. So yeah guys (or gals if there are), that's chapter 5! Tell me what do you think about this chapter and of course stay tuned for more chapters.<strong>

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love, rock on.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cave of Disaster

**Howdy hey, yo wassup, guys. TheEnd1192's back here with another TBoM (#FTW) chapter! I'm very sorry because I haven't updated this story for a while, school took all my time off. So this chapter is a very major chapter in length and numbers of curses (You have been warned). Well, yeah, enjoy this chapter, I do really hoped you like it. Leave a comment or review if you do like this and tell me how I should improve myself to make this story better. I've been thinking about adding some bonus chapter every some chapter uploaded so tell me what you guys think about it. And yeah, if there's someone who's able to make a cover image, PM me. I'll be really appreciate that. No further author notes, let's do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or any youtubers mentioned in this story. I would be Bill Gates if I owned them.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 6: Cave of Disaster}<strong>

* * *

><p>[Ash's P.O.V]<p>

I quickly jumped off my bed while let out a horrified scream.

"Whoa, it's me! It's me!"

I tried to adapt my eyes and regain my consciousness to see who was talking.

"Oh, Sky. What's up?" I asked as I wiped cold sweat off my chin.

He went blank for a moment, then he answered, "I'm looking for cobblestones, Fealy said she saw you brought it here."

"Oh," I remembered. "It's back there in the chest. I don't have enough time to organize those so I temporarily moved them here." I pointed at the stash across my bed.

"Oh, there you are," he muttered as he walked to the chest. "You sure you're okay, man?"

"I am, don't worry about me."

"Well, I'll go. See ya' later," then he exited the room.

I let out a sigh. _God, that nightmare was crazy! It looked so real yet so unreal. It's disturbing, especially the man with white eyes... Could he be... No, it could not. But what if it's true? What if my nightmare is a kind of message? What if that really happened?_ Those thought filled my mind for a while.

I decided to get up from my bed and walked to the main hall. I was greeted by Fealy. She asked about my sleep and I lied that nothing happened. A loaf of bread was served on the dining table. I also saw those two youtubers were doing things on the crafting table.

I brought the bread with me and walked towards them. I peeked at their work and took a bite of my bread. I poked them then.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked casually.

"Oh, you're up already," Ty turned his attention on me. "We're thinking of a mining trip. You wanna in?"

"I'm in!" Fealy cheered. "I wanna experience this place better. Is that okay?"

"It's fine as long as you stay away from harm's way, girlie." I said in plain tone.

"Let's do dis!" Ty exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I stopped them. "Where the heck do we suppose to mine? We don't have any mine started."

"Umm... uhhh... well, that's... uhhh..." they all thought for a while. I facepalmed at them.

"Dudes, you guys suck," I stated in flat expression.

"Actually," Sky said. "We found a cave system, but it's massive whether we can explore it or no."

"Do we have a choice?" Fealy asked.

I let out a sigh and said, "We don't have any."

"Let's do dis!" Ty exclaimed once more. We dismissed to our own room to pack our needs.

I quickly took a handmade backpack and packed it with stuffs we might need. I put in some torches, some food supply, a stone sword, and some wood. I put on a leather tunic on myself for protection and headed out my room.

I saw Fealy already done and were waiting. Few moments later, the two over-prepared guys came out. I laughed at their appearance. They looked like a pair of campers that was about to camp on a deserted island with bloodthirsty monsters for a full year.

"Dudes, are you f***ing kidding me?!" (That's the first curse) I asked while laughing. Fealy laughed out of control and went down to the floor. "You two looks like a pair of paranoids!"

Ty wrinkled his chin in disagreement, saying, "We have to be prepared no matter what happens."

Sky ( I prefer to call him that instead of Adam) laughed, realizing his errors and joked, "Yeah, we'll be jumping on zombies and scream out 'YOLO' in their faces." He continued laughing. "For the YOLOs!"

All of us laughed for a while then it stopped awkwardly. Ty and Sky ( intentional rhyme, lawl ) led the way to the cave entrance with Fealy and I were following them. True enough, we made it to a massive cave system. Each of us burnt a torch and held it on the left hand with a pickaxe on the right.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Hell yea," Fealy replied. "Let's do this!"

Ty took a glimpse of her and stated, "I like this girl."

We stormed inside the cave and started to mine everything we saw. We got a bunch of irons and coals, some dinainboe. Then the cave branched into two different direction.

"What do ya' guys think?" I asked their opinion.

"We should stick together, it's dangerous," Ty suggested. "We'll check them one by one."

"No, it will take too long. We might get out this place at nighttime," Fealy disagreed.

Sky joined in the conversation and said, "I'm with her, she got the point."

"Let's split up then," I said as I settled things up. "I'll be with Fealy, you two go down there."

We nodded in agreement and took different direction. Sky and Ty went to the right when Fealy and I went left. That was a bad choice, though...

[Ty's P.O.V]

Sky and I were on opposite side of mine from Ash and Fealy. They mined ores and place torches on the way.

"Mine-mine-minecraft, oooooh ooh oooh~"

"Cut it off, Sky,"

"What? It's a good song,"

"Of course it is. It's yours,"

"At least people liked it," Sky answered. I made a simple gesture stating 'whatever'. We continued to mine until they found something.

"Dude, you see that?" I asked him in a bit scared tone.

"Yes, cobblestones with moss. What's up with you, man?"

I literally facepalmed on Sky's question. He answered, "That means we are in front of a dungeon."

"Is that bad?" Sky asked him again.

"That might be bad," I answered simply.

"Let's check it out," Sky said as he walked towards the suspicious looking cube. With swords in our hand, we proceeded carefully inside the box. Bang, there's...

"Nothing," Sky said in flat expression. "There's nothing here."

"I found a chest!" I said in enthusiasm. We both opened the chest and checked the stuffs inside.

"Okay let's we what we got here," Sky came over and checked. "Rotten flesh, rotten flesh, another rotten flesh, pile of fungus... oh wait, that's a loaf of bread..."

"They're all junks," I stated as I took a look at the stuffs. "Take those saddles and irons though."

"This chest suck. It didn't have any butters inside it," Sky protested.

_Squeeak!_

"Wait, you hear that?" I asked and became vigilant instantaneously.

"Hear what?"

"Sheesh!"

_Squeeak!_

"What the hell is that?!" Sky cried out. "God, Ty, I'm startled!"

"Uhhh, Sky," I called. "Looks like we haven't checked the roof yet..."

The roof was filled with spiders, a spawner just beside them.

"Okay, we can't talk to them as they are mobs..." Sky acted his cool. "So let's run the crap out of here on three, okay?"

I just nodded and gulped in the presence of the eight-eyes-eight-legs creature staring hungrily at us.

"One... Two... RUN! AAAAHHH!" Sky screamed and ran out the room as fast as lighting.

"Sky! Wait for me! Aaah!" I followed him up. I could hear spiders squeaking right behind me.

Sky turned for a moment and slashed at one of the spiders while yelling, "AAAH! YOLO! TAKE THAT!" A spider pounced him and it narrowly missed. "No, don't get too close, AAAH!"

* * *

><p>[Ash's P.O.V]<p>

We were on opposite side of the mine from Sky and Ty. We were mining stuffs, crafting new stone pickaxes every now and then. About an hour of walking we stumbled into something weird. A platform of cobblestone in the middle of huge lava lake with a bridge for access.

"What's that?" Fealy asked, startled.

"I have no idea, but looks like there are things worth to loot," I answered steadily. "I'll be right back."

I dropped my pickaxe and sheathed my stone sword. I did a quick slash, warming up my hand for action.

"Be careful!" Fealy warned me anxiously.

"I'll be fine, chill out," I said.

I slowly crossed the bridge of cobblestones. The heat from lava pool was burning. I knew that I would have to get out of there fast, but I knew that I also have to be careful not to slip and fry myself. Finally I made it on the platform. The burning heat didn't disappoint me. There was some books, diamonds, irons, golds and more treasure. I took a diamond on my hand and waved at Fealy.

She smiled a bit and yelled, "Get back here, you little thief!"

Few moments later, all the stuffs was inside my backpack. I went to cross the small-three block wide-bridge made of stones with pack full of treasures and sword on my hand.

Fealy smiled once a while and told me to get back fast. Her smile faded away abruptly. She pointed at my back and yelled in terror, "Watch out!"

The second I turned away, something pinned me to the ground. It was a zombie, wearing a full set of old iron armor. I reached my sword and tried to stab it, but it managed to shoved my sword into the lava. It tried to eat my face, obviously and I was struggling to keep it away. It pinned my hand to the ground too then, sadly. I was defenseless.

But that's not my end. A sword pierced through it's head and it weaken the zombie. I used this opportunity to kick that undead creature into the lava pool. It melted in lava, moaning pain.

I looked up for my savior. It was Fealy. I never knew she would have any nerve to do that. She held her hand out, gesturing me to get up. I caught her hand and got up.

"That was great, good job," I complemented.

"Thanks, that was spontaneous," she admitted.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling, "Guys! Guys!" It was Ty and Sky.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked them, confused.

"Oh, God, oh, God, I swear I will never get there again. Oh, God..." Sky panicked.

"Calm the shit down! What happened?!" Fealy cried.

Ty calmed himself and spoke out, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is we have completely explored the right wing of this cave."

"The bad news?" I interrogated.

"The 'cave dweller' seems to be angry at us..." he ended his puzzling words.

Not long after that, a rumbling sounds of footsteps and distinct yet familiar voice was heard across the cave.

Squeee! Squeee! Squeee!

"Oh my God, they're here. RUN! RUN!" Sky yelled in panic.

"Run where?! A goddamn lava pool is a dead end!" Ty said as he checked his surrounding.

"I don't understand whatever the hell you guys were talking about but it doesn't sound good..." Fealy said.

"Oh God, I don't want to die like this. My children haven't born yet! I want to be a father, God!" Sky panicked as hell.

The rumble came closer and closer. Then a huge group of spiders flooded in. Sky was as panic as a chicken being chased by a fox.

"Goddammit, I told you to get resource, not a bunch of crawling arthropods!" I yelled at them. The crowd flooded into the room. Obviously out numbering us like 1:100.

"Oh my crappy crap..."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all for this chapter, hope that you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for more chapters and if you liked it, show me some support, tell where my flaws are so I can fix it.<strong>

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on.**


	7. Chapter 7: When Spider Strikes

**Yo, s'up guys! TheEnd's here with another chapter! So as you guessed from the last chapter, this chapter will have some major action scenes. It will contain a ton of blood and gore so if you are not ready, RUN! GO AWAY! RUUUUUN! No, I'm just kidding. I'm not a phsycopath who likes just too much gore. No longer stalls, let's get the story rolling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and any youtuber mentioned in this story.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 7: When Spiders Strike}<strong>

* * *

><p>[Sky's P.O.V]<p>

I did freak out back there, I did it really hardcore. I mean, there's hundreds of spiders just coming after you, that will drive anyone nuts.

"Goddammit, I told you to get resource, not a bunch of crawling arthropods!" Ash yelled at me.

"How the heck should I know? There was a spawner back there!" Ty yelled back.

"Ahhh! They're closing!" I panicked. I laid down some cobblestones on the floor, enough to cover our face. "Hahah! You can't get through my durable-ugly wall!" Sadly though, I forgot that spider climb walls.

"SHIIIIIT! SHIIIIIT! SHIIIIIT!" I cried out loud.

Fealy was beside me all the time and she seemed annoyed. She rubbed her ears, saying, "Stop doing that! You're hurting my eardrums!"

"Take your weapons out and buckle up, guys. We'll rock tonight..." Ash said, taking out a stone shovel. Fealy and Ty took out their stone swords, while I took out a pickaxe 'coz I dropped my sword somewhere back there...

"Oh god, I'm not ready for this..."

[Ash's P.O.V]

I lost my sword to that zombie back there, so I pulled anything that I have in my pack and found a shovel. The spiders were getting closer though...

"Oh god, I'm not ready for this..." Sky moaned.

"We have to, Sky. Trust me, we'll be okay." Ty supported his friend.

"Should we charge or what?" Fealy asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"NO!" Sky shouted.

"Like when?" Ty asked.

"Like... NOW!"

We charged through the eight legs bastards and that's where our first 4 vs 400 starts...

[3rd person overview]

The team of four started to charge at the crowds of spiders. They did pretty good job for first timer, Sky hacked at spiders one after another while shouting weird things in between hits, Fealy and Ty watched each other's back and slashed things with the trusty stone swords, Ash was rapidly 'bat' the spiders into lava and to the walls with his shovel. They slowly but steadily mow the crowd down. Then something happened.

Ash noticed Fealy's breathing was heavy and short. This disturbed him. He shook his head and put his mind back to the battle, hoping nothing would happen. It was proved wrong.

She collapsed to the ground five minutes later. Ty was surprised as she was behind him. He yelled for help and did what he could to defend his position. Ash and Sky heard Ty's sound, and quickly cut themselves way out to the two.

"What the hell happened?!" Sky yelled as he saw the girl on the floor.

"She had asthma," Ash quickly positioned Fealy's backpack to support her head. "We have to get outta this hell hole, ASAP."

"How?" Ty asked.

"We'll figure out a way..."

They tried everything, making quick routes, using lava shots, even parkours, but no avail. Everything failed. They grew tired and their tools went weary. Ash's shovel was the first to break, followed by the swords. They were fighting with their own fist. But couple of minutes later, they fell to the ground. The spiders swarmed and was about to kill them, but something weird happened.

The spiders suddenly dismissed and left the trio on the ground, unharmed. Confused but relieved, they found their way out the cave.

[Ash's P.O.V]

I was like, 'What?! You are this close to killing me and you left me? Schmart...'. The spiders suddenly dismissed. They just ran away from us. They just... gone.

"What the hell was that?!" Sky shouted. "They were about to eat us then they left?!"

"Something's not right..." Ty stated his worries. "Something, is going to happen, and I don't like it."

I shook my head and crouched to the ground, taking Fealy's hand and wrapped it around my shoulder, "Dude, let's get out of here. Fealy need some fresh air." They nodded and helped me out. Sky was helping me with lifting Fealy while Ty took care of Fealy's pack.

Few minutes later, we got to the surface, safe and sound. Well, not entirely, but still in one piece. It was near sundown and we knew we had to move fast. We rushed to the our shelter and we were there before we knew it.

I took Fealy inside her room, positioned a pillow to support her head and put a blanket over her. Ty placed her bag beside her bedside table.

"Look, I'm going to cook something for us. You may keep an eye of her." Ty broke the ice.

"I'm coming with him," Sky said. "He's a terrible cook, I can't let him cook alone." Sky continued jokingly. I smiled in return.

"Thank you guys. I really do appreciate that."

"No problem." They said nearly spontaneously

* * *

><p>***Time skip: couple of hours later***<p>

I sat and fell asleep beside her bed. Her breathing was... it do sounds weird but it's hypnotizing. Like it was trying to make you feel sleepy and fell asleep.. And I fell for it... once again...

"Greetings, young man" I heard a sound in pitch darkness.

_Who are you?_

"You will know when it's time"

_What do you want?_

"You are part of a prophecy that must be fulfilled"

_Prophecy_?

"You are the light, the third, the most shining one."

_What are you talking about?_

"You will destroy the darkness and create peace back in this land."

_Sir, whatever you're trying to say, I don't get it._

"You will understand, when the time comes."

_What? I don't understand you, sir._

"You will, when the time comes for you. Meanwhile, take care of your friends. They will be your strength. Now wake up."

_Wait-_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops, that's it for now. What will happen next? Well, let's wait and see what will happen next. I guarantee, it will be much more complicated later.<strong>

**So, dudes, tell me about how that chapter was on review section and tell me if I did screw things up, point that out so I can correct it. I'll be appreciating the help greatly.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on**


	8. Chapter 8: My Life's Storyline?

**Yo, s'up guys! TheEnd's here with another chapter! I do really hope that you guys still enjoyed reading this 'coz it took me a while to write this chapter. I'm still looking for someone that can make this 'book' a cover image. If you can make one, please PM me, I'll be very appreciating that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or anything copyrighted in this story.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>{Chapter 8: My Life's Storyline?}<strong>

* * *

><p>[Ash's P.O.V]<p>

I woke up sitting straight on a chair, gasping for a while. I was on a chair, beside Fealy's bed, caring for her. I shook my head a bit, just to wake myself up a bit more then tried to remember the dream I had. That dream was creepy. Lights? Darkness?

Prophecy?

I shook my head and said to myself, "Nah, I'm just too tired." I looked outside the window. It's still nighttime. I sighed at the long night. My stomach grumbled and I decided to get some food. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread real quick. I was back in the room, Fealy was not awake yet. For your information, she had asthma, so she can't do too exhausting things.

"Man, I'm bored to death," I moaned. I need to keep my mind busy, you know, just as distraction. I remembered the books I found in the mine then. I took my pack and took the old books. The first one titled "Efficiency III" and everything inside it was illegible. So does all the book but one. There was a book that interested me. It was titled "My Journal". I don't know whose it is, but it interested me so much. I flipped on the first page.

_***Journal***_

_Day 12_

_Today I decided to start a journal, to keep track of what I've done and as reminder for my tasks._

_Nothing was different in particular today. Just a normal day, go to mine, kill some monsters, chopping wood, and regular house chores._

_That's it for today._

_***End***_

I was kinda' interested at this 'player'. I went to the next page.

_***Journal***_

_Day 13_

_Today I found out the use of what I called redstones. It might increase my survivability._

_I was messing up with levers and buttons and accidentally lit up a piece of redstone. I found that it opens door just as regular buttons and lever does. I might find more about this later..._

_Day 14_

_I just striked on diamonds at the mine today! I'm looking forward to make use of them._

_I heard some rumors from villagers that diamonds can be used for weapons, tools and armors. Maybe I should try that out. I'll do it tomorrow, I'm too tired._

_Day 15_

_The day is here! I'm still very excited tonight!_

_I went to the blacksmith of the nearby village with my diamonds. He said that he can teach me how to make stuffs from diamonds. At the end of the day, I've done a pickaxe, a sword and a piece of chestplate. All made of diamonds._

_Looking forward for tomorrow's crafting..._

_***End***_

As I read that, I heard something. I lowered my book and Fealy was awake, shuffling on her bed.

"What? Where?" she asked, confused. "You're awake. You were having asthma back there.," I answered.

She looked down and said, "Sorry for bothering you again..." "No worry," I smiled. "It's my pleasure to help you. Besides, it's my responsibility to take care of my sister."

She chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Where are those two guys?" "They're sleeping at their own room," I said. "That should be obvious."

She laughed. I took my bag and put the book back in. "Well, you're fine. I guess I'll be back in my room," I said. "Good night, Ash" "Good night, see ya' tomorrow." I replied. Then I walked to my bedroom. I threw the bag aside and jumped straight into the bed. It never felt this comfortable, I fell asleep really quickly.

* * *

><p>I was in a pitch black void. "Not again..." I murmured to myself.<p>

"Greetings," a familiar sound entered the atmosphere.

_God, it's really you..._

"I'm warning you, Ash. This is not just a regular dream. I'm sending you a message,"

_Why me? Why not your other 'light'?_

"I have been sending this message to the other. But they ignored it, except you and the girl friend of yours."

_Fealy?_

"Yes. She had been receiving this message nights before you do."

_But she didn't look like..._

"She decided to hide it. But before night she always hoped that she got another message, things that she can do to save her friend."

_I see. Then, what's your message to me?_

"As I said before, you are the third among seven lights. You female friend is the fourth. The seven lights are destined to clear all darkness."

_Wait, if I'm the third and Fealy's the fourth, who's the rest?_

"The fifth and sixth is in this very house."

_In this very house? Sky and Ty?_

"Yes. They have the same destiny as written for you"

_Then who's the first and second?_

"They're out in the wild, taking shelter at ruined city of Minecraftia."

_City of Minecraftia?_

"Yes, you will know where when it's the right time."

_Wait, who's the seventh?_

"She hadn't born in this world yet. The time will come for you to pick her up."

_I see... One last question._

"State it"

_Who are you?_

"Ah, I've never seen a very well young man as you. The last generations of lights never asked my name before, but you asked everything at me. Very well, indeed."

_So? Who are you? At least give me a name._

"You will now when the time is right."

_When the time is right..._

"Yes. And now you have to open your eyes and wake up. Remember, your friends will be your strength."

_My friends will be my strength... What does that mean?_

[Fealy's P.O.V]

I woke up in the morning, feeling much better. I walked off my bed and opened the window. The cool-refreshing air felt amazing. It was still very early, I'm sure no one have been awake yet. I decided to take a bath. I took a hand-made towel and went to the bathroom. I used a bucket to scoop the ice-cold water and pour it on me. It felt cold yet refreshing, especially after that day...

I went outside and saw Ty was sitting on a couch already, his right hand busy twirling a stick. I greeted him.

"Hi, Ty. Awake already?" Ty looked back and saw me. "Oh, yeah. You woke up pretty early in the morning today, what's up?" "I just want to wake up early, I slept the whole day," I replied. He nodded in agreement.

Ty stood up and walked through the door, saying, "I'm going to get some fresh air, be right back," and waved his hand at me. "Kay, see ya'," I replied.

Left alone.. again. I shook my head, ignored my and was trying to distract myself. Then I heard it. An explosion. Few moments after the explosion, a figure flew inside the house, breaking through the glass window on the wall.

"Ty! God!" I screamed. "What's going on?!" Sky ran out of his room and hurriedly scanned his surrounding. "Oh, TY! What's happening?!" Sky yelled at me. I didn't say anyting.

At that time, Ash came out from his room and saw Ty on the floor unconscious and the broken window. "DAFUQ, TY! What in the f***ing world is going on?!" he yelled on top of his lungs. "How could this happen?!"

"I don't know! He was outside less than 30 seconds, bam and he's here! It happened so fast!" Then I heard a distinctive sound behind me. Not just me, we all heard that. We slowly turned around and saw HIM.

"Surprise, mortals..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, you guys still there? Okay, ehem. Your submitted OCs from previous chapters will be featured around chapter 10-11, perhaps 9. Well, I rarely plan my writings but the OCs will be in this story soon. Very soon. So yeah, that's with the story, hope you enjoyed that. If I screw up on something, let me know.<strong>

**TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on.**


End file.
